Ownership
by Whiplash
Summary: fourth in a series


  
Author's note: I've said it before and I'll say it again: the time scheme in this and all of my stories is messed up. I want it like that. Hasboro managed to kill off all of my favorite characters so in my stories nobody dies. Any questions? Good. Well you can email me agent_whiplash@hotmail.com   
  
Continued from "More Than Partners"  
  
"Ownership"  
By Whiplash  
Back on the shore by the lake,  
"Terrosaur to Megatron"  
"What do you want?" Snapped the tyrant.   
"We have the ship from the lake. And it's a nice one too."  
"Well now Terrosaur it appears you have finally done something right."  
"What about Waspinator?" Yelled the wasp.  
"Um…yess you too Waspinator good job."  
"YAY! That mean Waspinator get a vacation?" The wasp jumped up and down clapping his hands.  
"No." Waspinator crossed his arms in a sulk.  
"I will come to your position personally to secure the vessel. Megatron out."   
  
Back at the Maximal base, Calippus had finally been allowed to get up. He and Whiplash walked the halls together. He still couldn't believe Whiplash had agreed on a date…. Now all he needed was a place and a time. Silverbolt had suggested the river but he wanted to think of something himself.   
"Oh slag!" Whiplash stopped in the middle of the hall. "When I ran I left those two preds with the ship!"  
"Bummer. Well we will just have to go get It." Stated Calippus.  
"Yeah I guess…this time we win. And you be more careful! I'd be losing more than just a partner now." She spoke the last part more softly.   
"I will don't you worry." He gently lifted her chin to look her in the face. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her. He shook off the thought, for now, they had work to do.  
  
"Come on let's get going before Optimus figures out I left. He's such a worrier." Whiplash giggled then started towards the hatch. The two flew towards the lake together. They drew closer. "Hold up." Whiplash stopped. "My scanners detect more than one pred down there."  
"So I need a little fun" Calippus said.  
"Maybe you do but your systems sure don't!" Whiplash reminded him.  
"Yeah good point. So what do we do? Optimus won't be too happy to see me out here."  
"Well we will just have to deal with that…we need help." She hesitantly opened her Comm link.   
"Whiplash to Optimus."  
"Optimus here. Where are you two?" He sounded angry.  
"Near the lake." Whiplash watched her tone. "We need some re-enforcement's."  
"You do realize you have disobeyed my orders don't you?"  
"Yes. I do. And I'm sorry but if we don't act now we will lose our ship. And our ticket home." She had planed that carefully. Hopefully he would consider it.  
"Good point. Tell Calippus to watch himself and I will bring Silverbolt, and Blackarachnia to your position."  
"Thank you. We will stay out of fire range until you guys get here to help. Whiplash out." She closed the link. "Yes! He bringing re-enforcement's with him." She hugged Calippus happily.   
"Good job. I guess we hang out here until they get here."   
"It shouldn't take very long for them to get here. We aren't that far from the base." Whiplash reminded him. Not a minute later Optimus appeared with Silverbolt carrying Blackarachnia.   
"How many are there?" Questioned Optimus.  
"I read 3." Reported Whiplash.   
"Good. You two hang back until we secure the area. I don't want Calippus damaged again. Silverbolt you go in left I'll take the right. Drop Blackarachnia off and she can take the middle." With that the three flew off.  
"You two stay here I don't want Calippus taking damage." Calippus mocked Optimus.  
"Now now…. Keep your temper. He has a point you know. Why don't we land? No sense in us hovering here until we are called for." She tenderly put her arm around him.  
"Yeah I guess your right." The two landed and sat down behind a tree.  
  
"Keep sharp everybody." Reminded Optimus. They had the Preds in their sights and still hadn't been seen. "All Maximals FIRE!" he yelled. He swooped down over the three Predicons on the shore pelting them with shots. Blackarachnia ran in from the front and Silverbolt flew in from the other side.   
  
"Slag ambushed!" Growled Megatron. "How can you fools be so stupid? Predicons retreat!" Terrosaur and Waspinator took to the air and Megatron ran afoot.   
"We are victorious!" proclaimed Silverbolt.  
"That wasn't a victory it was a massacre!" Shouted Blackarachnia. Optimus shook his head.  
"Optimus to Whiplash or Calippus." He opened his Com link.   
"Whiplash here. Everything alright?" She replied.   
"Yes we're fine and the Predicons have retreated."   
"YES! We'll be right there!" Whiplash yelled.   
"What? What'd I miss?" Asked a very confused Calippus.  
"They got the ship!" Whiplash was almost jumping up and down.  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He started walking towards the shore of the lake. Whiplash was right behind him. They quickly made it to where the others were. They had all gathered round the ship.   
"Yeah she's a real beauty huh?" said Calippus when they got close enough. "Suits it's pilot very well" he whispered in Whiplash's ear and she blushed.   
"Boy was Depth Charge ever right. This is going to take a while to repair." Whiplash walked around the ship surveying the damage. Broken windows, singe marks, various dents and scrapes and water still trickled out of the bottom hatch.   
"Well we better get this back to base." She said.   
"And just how do you think we are going to do that?" Asked Blackarachnia.  
"Easy. Push." Whiplash walked around to the back of the ship.   
"I just had to ask didn't I." Blackarachnia grumbled. Blackarachnia and the rest of the group followed her.   
"This isn't working." Said Silverbolt. The group had been trying to push the ship back to base for a half an hour now. It wasn't the ship's size it was the terrain, rocks, trees, and stumps it was almost impossible.   
"We should call for more help." He suggested.   
"Good idea." Said Optimus. "Optimus to Maximal base." He opened his Comm link.   
"This is Rinox what's the problem?"  
"We need help getting the ship back to base. Send any available units to our position."  
"Sure thing. Airazor and Tigatron are on their way."  
"Thank you we will wait for them here. Optimus out." He turned to face the group. "We should rest for a while. I'm not sure how far out those two are."   
"Good idea." They all agreed.   
"You all right Calippus?" asked Whiplash.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be." He answered.   
"You just looked tired that's all." She sat down next to him on the ground.   
  
It seemed to take forever but with the help from Airazor and Tigatron they finally managed to get "The Avenger" within the boundaries of the Axilon's shields.   
"Come on Calippus let's see what's left inside." Whiplash called.  
"Okay." He came over to where she was standing.  
"Hum…the hatch is stuck." She tugged harder. The door finally swung open releasing a torrent of water.   
"Oops." She started laughing. "Guess there was a reason it wouldn't open huh?" Calippus just shook the water off and it splattered all over everything including Whiplash.   
"Hey watch it!" She put her arms up to keep the water out of her face. "Well I think it's dry in there now. Let's go see how much of our stuff is still usable." She pulled herself up into the ship. "Need a hand Calippus?" She poked her head back down out of the hole.   
"I think I can get it." He pulled himself up into the ship too.  
"Wow look at all this stuff. It's soaked!" Whiplash looked around the interior. "Let's get some of this stuff off and out to dry."   
"Sure." They both started picking up boxes and lowering them out of the hull. Most of them were watertight but some were destroyed.   
"Boy am I glad I decided to use watertight containers for the important stuff." Said Whiplash.  
"Yeah that turned out to be a real smart move."  
"See I told you I wasn't being over-cautious. I think that's everything we can get out of here. Come on let's get it inside." Calippus nodded in agreement and they jumped down out of the ship. Whiplash picked up her stack of boxes and headed towards the Axilon's hatch. Calippus followed closely behind with his boxes.  
"Hey how bout a nice picnic by the lake after we get all this stuff unpacked?" Calippus carefully questioned.   
"Sure. Come and get me when you get your stuff set up okay?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you then." He happily disappeared into his room with his boxes. Whiplash went into her room and set about unpacking. She took out a large rack and put it up on the wall. The next box she opened was her favorite; it held all of her spare weapons. She put her bow on the top hook with its arrows, her spare swords in the middle in a crisscross. Dinobot just happened to walk past her open door. He caught the glisten of the swords out of the corner of his eye and stepped back to look at them.   
"You are good with a sword?" He questioned poking his head in the door.  
"Yeah. Of course I am." She drew the sword on her back. "Why else wold I bother carrying this around?" Dinobot's eyes opened wide in wonder.  
"What aren't females allowed to carry a sword or something?"  
"Well um…. Well…" not finding anything to say he continued down the hall.  
"Men." Grumbled Whiplash. She went back to putting her stuff away.  
  
Calippus was doing the same in his room. He had already set up his weapon's rack and was working on pictures. He stopped to look at a picture. It was Whiplash's academy picture, taken the first day he saw her. He still couldn't believe that tonight they were going to the lake, alone, for a picnic, alone. He put the picture down and went to get her.   
  
This Fic will be continued.  
  
Hey I would love feedback from any one who happens to read this. Just take into account that I'm a new writer. Thanks   
Email me at agent_whiplash@hotmail.com 


End file.
